


A Matter Of Trust

by Jillian



Category: Cinderella (2015), Disney Princesses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Snowballing, sperm fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the night of their wedding, Cinderella sort of knows what is expected of her, she thinks, maybe, but not so much really. Her Kit on the other hand <em>does</em> know what is expected but not like Ella could ever think.</p><p>Or...<br/>The deflowering of Ella, in which she needs to learn about trust and opening herself up to a whole new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Cinderella, I noticed a dark look in Kit's eyes (or that might just be me). I just had to write this.
> 
> At times I deliberately used PG synonyms when genitals or intercourse (oh my, I haven't used those words... ever, I think ;) ) but that's mainly because of the pov of Ella, I don't see her using dirty words YET ;)

'I do'

Ella still can't believe she actually got to say those words. That she actually met and married her prince. Well…He’s a king now, but you know what I mean. And now a fairytale life awaits her, far away from evil stepmothers and stepsisters.

She's in their changing room, staring at her wedding gown in the mirror. She doesn’t want to take it off, ever again. But somehow Ella suspects her husband will want to see her out of it at some point. Even if it’s just to see her in something else.

Speaking of her husband, Ella hears him call her from their bed chambers.

‘Ella, my darling. Are you staying in there, leaving me all alone and cold in our bed or will you join me?’

‘I’ll be right out. I just wanted one last look before I take my dress off.’ She says. And she does exactly that. She takes one last look in the mirror at the most beautiful dress she’s ever seen and then makes her way to her husband.

But when she enters their bed chambers and takes a look at the man she married earlier today, her heart stops and not in the way it usually does when the man in front of her is involved.

There her Kit is, right in front of her. His jacket still buttoned up, his hair as flawless as ever and that smile that would even make a blind man blush. But his boots are thrown carelessly into a corner, his dress pants are nowhere to be seen and his underwear is not covering the bits that she still needs to get acquainted with. Especially that one member that is greeting her like a flagpole at an amusement park.

But that’s not what scares her the most. He’s got ropes in his hands and the look in his eyes is completely different from what she has ever seen on him before.

‘K-Kit?’

‘Ah, there you are, my darling. You do look beautiful in that dress. I think you should wear it more often. But for tonight, I would like to see you out of it. Would you please be so kind to take it off? I would hate to ruin it, wouldn’t you?’

The look in his eyes is dark and haunting. So much so that it scares Ella. Her feet are glued to the floor, her eyes fixed on the man she married, her heart racing a mile a minute.

‘Kit? I, I don’t understand. I, I thought we were getting ready for bed. Our first night as husband and wife.’

But my love, this is exactly what that is. You are my wife now and when we’re in this room, I expect you to obey my every wish.’

Ella’s face is as white as a sheet. She doesn’t know this man at all. He is the opposite from the man she met all this time ago. Has she been this wrong all this time?

For a moment his eyes return to the ones Ella knows. His look is worried for a second.

‘My darling, my sweet innocent Ella, I am still the very same person you met in the woods. I just have certain needs that I expect you to fulfill when we are in our private quarters. But you needn't worry, I promise, once you understand, you will not want life any different.’

But Ella can’t help it, she feels trapped once more, just like she had done when father died and her stepmother showed her true colors. It’s stepmother all over again.

She wants to run away. She can’t stay here, she can’t go through hell again. Doesn’t she finally deserve better? Her eyes search frantically for every exit in this room that she can find. The main one is right behind Kit, but she fears he might grab her and make her stay. 

The dressing room, there’s an exit there too. Ella grabs the front of her dress to make a run for it but her husband’s words stop her.

‘Do you really think I would hurt you? I made you a promise in front of our entire kingdom only hours ago, have you forgotten that already? What we are about to do is supposed to be for pleasure, for the both of us.’

‘How can I think of pleasure when you have ropes in your hands?’ She says when she finally gets her voice to work again. ‘I assumed we might make love for the first time, such as the people might expect us to do as I am sure they would want to see tiny princes and princesses in the near future.’

‘Wait, are you telling me you’ve never even… you know?’

‘Never even what?’ Ella is confused, what is he talking about?

‘Never had a little fun with the stable boy? Experiment in the hay shed with the cook’s son?’

‘No!’ Ella yells appalled. How could he think so ill of her? And her exclamation only makes him laugh which angers her even more.

How many girls has he been with? How many has he used that rope on?

‘Then I think we shall need to take it a little slower than I thought. I will put the ropes down… for now. But I do still need you to obey my every word. Now please, take off your gown as I have asked you before and I will change the ropes for something that will ease you into this a little easier.’

Ella watches as Kit walks off to one of the closets that she had not noticed before. He takes out a key from underneath his garments and opens the doors. What’s hidden inside makes Ella gasp out loud once more. Many objects she does not recognize, things she has simply never seen before. But she knows rope when she sees it and there are various types of it. And whips and chains and leather things and weird sticks that look like penises and doorknob-shaped sticks.

‘Don’t even think about running off again, my love. Now take your gown off before I will and most likely ruin it after all.’ The tone in his voice demanding and dark once more. It still frightens her but decides to listen. She can always decide to run in the morning if needed.

‘I, I think I need some help. Can you help me undo the buttons on my back? I can’t reach those. But please be careful.’

‘As you wish.’ he says.

‘What are all those things in that closet over there?’ Ella asks as Kit undoes button after button. His breathing is heavy, his touch light.

‘You noticed it, did you? Those are all toys for us to play with. You will get to know each and every item over time. There, all undone.’ Kit says. ‘Now take it off and return to this spot. Place your hands behind your back and your head down.’

Her palms are sweaty, her heart is beating out of her chest and Ella still wants to run as far away from this room as she possibly can. But if he says he will never hurt her, she needs to trust him that he will not. But she just cannot shake the fear inside her. 

Ella carefully lays her gown on one of the large chairs in the dressing room and even more carefully returns to her bed chamber. She returns to the spot Kit had told her to go to and watches as her husband rummages in that giant closet, desperately trying to keep her eyes off of his undressed legs. 

She’s glad the lapels of his jacket hide his behind. She’s not sure she’s ready to see that part yet even if she knows what is expected of her on her wedding night. Just because it is expected of her, doesn’t mean she’s comfortable with it.

Just as she’s trying not to stare at those lapels, her husband turns around, still sporting his proud erection, could it have grown harder? Is that even possible? But she’s not looking at it. No, she’s not. 

‘I told you to keep your head down, love. I’ll forgive you this time. It’s your first time after all, you need to get used to it. But you must remember for next time or I will be forced to punish you.’

Again, Ella’s face turns white. But Kit pays no attention to it. His eyes are fixed on Ella’s body. He’s inspecting it as if he’s inspecting meat his staff just hunted. He touches her bra-straps and undoes them. He unclasps the back and lets the garment slide down her arms. 

Ella wants to cover herself. She grabs the cups to bring them back in place but Kit stops her. ‘I didn’t tell you you could take your hands from your back, did I? Let it fall down, love.’

She still doesn’t want to let go but she’s afraid of what he might do to her if she doesn’t. Her hands slowly return to her back and the bra falls down as far as her arms let her. The cool air in the room hardens her nipples. Her small breasts covered in goosebumps. 

‘Hands by your sides. Let the garment fall to the floor.’ 

Ella obeys. It frightens her that she does and so easily too. She wants to return her hands to her back but halfway decides against it. He hasn’t said she should, what if he gets mad if she does things he doesn’t tell her to do? She needs to learn to obey quickly if she wants to keep her husband happy. She’s sure she’ll get used to it one day. Or she’ll really run away in the morning.

‘Good girl, you learn fast. You may return them to where they were earlier. Stand up straight.’

Kit walks around her, checking her out from head to toe. She can feel his eyes caress her body, at least she hopes that’s what it’s meant to feel like. Maybe he doesn’t want her to think like this.

He doesn’t touch her, he just looks at her. He keeps one hand behind his back, clearly holding something but not showing it to her yet. His other hand itches, she can tell. He wants to touch her but something is holding him back.

‘Take off your underwear. Leave your shoes on for now.’

‘Shouldn’t we be in…’

‘Take your underwear off, love. Don’t make me ask again.’

‘Yes, sir.’ She replies. She doesn’t know why she calls him that. He doesn’t correct her either so he must be pleased. Ella undresses as he requested, leaving the piece of clothing near her feeit. She doesn’t dare move more. 

Kit walks around her once more. Again only touching her with his eyes. But his breathing is heavier than before and the twitching in his hand has ten folded. When he is in front of her again, his desire wins from his willpower. He carefully touches one of her breasts. It responds immediately but Ella doesn’t understand why.

He touches the other breast as well, flicking the bud of her nipple. Ella swallows a tiny gasp. She’s never felt sensation like this before. Why does it affect her so?

‘See? I knew you would like our private time together. As this is your first time, I will explain in more detail what I am planning to do to you. Do not be nervous, I only have your pleasure in mind. All I ask you, once more, is to trust me and obey my demands.’

Nervously Ella nods. It’s all she can do at this moment. Her voice not cooperating.

‘I am going to kiss you now but not on your lips. You will remain still and allow me to do as I please. If you feel I am doing things to you that you are so very much uncomfortable with, that it’ll make you want to run, then just say the word lizard and we will stop immediately. But only if your discomfort is too great, not if you fear the unknown. Do you understand, my love?’

Thousands of questions run through her mind. From ‘what is going to happen to me now?’ to ‘Why lizard?’ and ‘What if he doesn’t keep his word?’ But she promised him her trust and thus she tentatively nods her head once more.

Kit beams at her with pride for a few seconds before he returns to his dark and unreadable face from before. He walks around her one last time, so much closer yet still not touching. Ella can feel his breath upon her skin and as much as it scares her, it also doesn’t. She’s intrigued somehow.

But when Kit lowers his head to her chest, fear returns to her. And when she feels his lips on her nipples, a scared gasp escapes her lips. She doesn’t understand what’s happening. Her friends had told her about this night but they all had mentioned that a bed would be involved. And covers. All her friends had mentioned covers and how they had been underneath them.

Kit doesn’t acknowledge her gasp or at least he doesn’t show it. He merely continues to swirl his tongue around her nipple. Not holding on to her. One hand is still hiding something behind his back. The other hand is holding his hard shaft. He’s not moving his hand, just holding it. Ella wonders what that is like. Or is that weird to think that? She’s going to keep that to herself for now. 

When Kit sucks her nipple so tight and hard, it makes Ella gasp and clamp on to her new husband. Who in turn immediately lets go.

‘Tut, tut, tut. You were doing so well. I never told you you could move your hands. Now I am going to have to tie you up. Make you understand that you need to listen.’

He lets go of her nipples and his shaft and finally reveals what he has been hiding behind his back all this time. Soft satin material in a beautiful light blue shade. 

‘Please put your hands back behind your back. I am going to tie your hands so you will not disobey me again. Remember the safe word I have given you. You always have a way out. But until then, you need to be disciplined.’

‘No, no, please, no. Please don’t do this. Please.’ Ella pleads. Not even her stepmother had ever tied her up before. ‘I’ll be good, I promise. But please do not tie me up. please.’ She’s close to crying, she’s so scared.

‘I do not hear a safe word, love, so it must just be your fear of the unknown. I will not tie you too tight, you will be able to get loose if you need to. But until you give me your safe word, I advice you not to. Now put your hands behind your back, you will not regret it, I promise.’

Her entire body is shaking but she listens to him anyway. Carefully he binds her hands together behind her back, then tying it around her waist. It’s not tight, just like Kit promised.

‘There. Are you okay still?’

Ella only nods. She’s too scared to talk. A different fear than usual, a curious fear. 

Kit returns his lips to her nipples, a little more rough than before. A free hand touches her everywhere. Even there. Ella gasps again, but these make Kit smile. He watches her face as he presses a finger deep inside her. He repeats his movement over and over. Ella’s knees want to give in, she wants to hold herself up but her hands are tied. She needs to be good now. She wants to know what her body is building up for. She can feel it deep inside her yet she has no idea what it is. Her friends never told her about this.

‘No, no. Not yet. Not until I say it’s time. 

I am going to lower myself. But you are not going to give in to this feeling that you are building up. If you do, our fun time is over and you do not want that to happen. You will find out if you continue to trust me.

Sit down on your knees now, love. Nothing to be scared about. It might be strange at first but you will grow to like it.’

He doesn’t elaborate… yet. Kit just presses Ella’s shoulders and softly guides her down to her knees. She doesn’t know what to do. She cannot return the favor because her hands are bound.

‘Look at me. Open your mouth and I will help you with the rest. Just keep your eyes on me.’

Ella wants to back away when she feels something press against her lips. But Kit stops her from going anywhere. Both his hands are in her hair and his eyes are on hers. She wants to closer her eyes when he presses past her lips again but the mere look from his eyes makes her keep them open. 

The feeling is weird. As hard as he is, it feels so much softer than Ella had figured when she saw it coming her way. Kit pushes himself deeper and deeper inside her mouth, as far as she can handle. And when he’s as deep as she can let him, he pulls back and pushes in again. 

Kit can’t believe his girl is giving so much of her when this really is her very first night ever of exploring herself and sex. He pushes himself inside her harder and harder and Ella is taking it all. She cannot take her eys off him as he fucks her gorgeous mouth. He can tell she doesn’t understand what she’s doing but her eyes also tell her she wants to know more.

Ella wants to free her hands. Not because she wants to run off but because she wants to hold on to something. Hold him. But every time she wiggles her hands, she softly moans. 

He speeds up. Fucks her face harder. And Ella takes it. She wonders if he feels that same build up that she had done earlier. She wonders if he is going to let himself reach what his body is building up for. She thinks so because he’s moving faster and faster. 

‘So good, my girl. Take my cock. Let me fuck your pretty face. Next time I am going to come all over you. Cover your face with my juices. I bet you look fucking hot with my come all over your face. Or in your mouth. I bet I can make you come from just swallowing my come, sucking every drop out of me. Begging me for another drop. If I didn’t want to fuck you so badly, I would have. But we will just save that for another time.’

Kit fucks her mouth for a little bit longer. Going deeper than before. Fucking her mouth harder and harder. He’s so close to coming. He can feel his juices making their way up to the way out but he stops just in time. 

‘Fuck, baby. I’ve never been this close in my life. I knew you would be my favorite cock sucker. Not even the Captain blows me like you can and he took care of me ever since I could get hard.

Get up, love. It’s time we move towards the bed now. Face towards the head of the bed. Climb on top of it but not too far and put your head down. Keep your gushy high up in the air. I am going to give you a reward for being so good for me.’

Kit helps Ella get up and move towards the bed. He helps her climb on top and even helps her head down. She has a feeling this is a courtesy because ‘she needs to learn’ but Ella appreciates it. She’s not as scared anymore. She’s more curious now. She has no idea where he is going with this but she actually wants to find out. She knows what she needs to say if she was to panic but for some reason, she now knows that her Kit will do anything for her to make her not need to say it.

As soon as she’s in position, she feels something at her most inner core. A finger pressing against her folds. Then something warmer. The finger presses deeper and deeper as the warm feeling spreads and wets her even more. 

It feels as if the finger inside her grew bigger. That and the warm feeling is spreading too. It’s trying to push it’s way inside her too. Ella can hear Kit’s sounds coming from where she can feel the warmth coming from. He is licking her! Ella is panting. She is losing her mind. How could she have been this scared earlier when all her new husband had wanted to do was make her feel like this?

Ella wants to touch her husband. She wants to feel him closer to her. She doesn’t know how, she just wants it. She pulls at the satin ropes and feels an electric fire shoot through her. She does it again and the feeling intensifies as the ropes tighten around her hands. She pulls every time her Kit pushes his tongue inside her. With every time he does, Ella wants to be tied down even tighter. 

Kit pulls her cheeks as wide as he can and shoves his tongue deep inside his wife as he can. He can hear her screams and feel her spasms. She is on her second orgasm and she doesn’t even realise it. Next time he’ll teach her that she’s not allowed to come until he says so. Tonight he needs to gain her trust and let her come as many times as she possibly can.

He shoves his tongue deep inside her as hard and fast as he can. He fucks her with his tongue and makes her come and come all over again. 

After her third unknown orgasm he moves up and forces his tongue deep inside Ella’s mouth. Ella is so lost that she attacks him like she hasn’t been fed in a week. He makes her taste herself as he rams his two fingers inside her over and over.

‘Are you ready, love? I am going to untie you but only because this is your firs time and you need something to hold on to. Next time I will not even warn you and enter you just like this. And you are going to beg me to fuck you harder and harder. You are going to scream and beg for me to use all my toys on you.’

Without words, Kit lifts her up, turns her around and moves her until her head lays down on a pillow. He spreads her legs and dives into that sweet spot again. He wants to distract her as much as he possibly can. He knows the next part will hurt her.

He makes her come once more before he moves up her body and lines himself up with her entrance. His wife looks even more beautiful like this. Her eyes are closed and she’s licking her lips. She’s as relaxed as she will ever be. 

Ella doesn’t know what’s happening to her. This fire inside her is burning. Her Kit is doing things to her that her friends have never talked about. Why hadn’t they? Why had she feared this night ever since her engagement?

She feels pressure at her opening. A strange invasion inside her. Her Kit is trying to keep her distracted with lots of kisses and whispers in her ear but all she feels is him entering her. 

It’s interesting until the pressure becomes unbearable. It hurts. Why does it hurt? And why haven’t her friends told her about this too? She tries to get away from what her husband is doing to her. She’s trying to remember that word he had given her but she can’t seem to focus. 

‘Please stop, it hurts.’ She says. ‘I can’t remember my word, but please stop.’

‘That is because you do not truly want me to stop. If you did, you would remember your safe word, trust me. I know it hurts, my love. But this pain will only last a very short time and it will be the only time this hurts. Next time it will not hurt anymore.’

She doesn’t believe him. How does he know this? What if he’s just saying this to get what he wants? 

Kit sees the disbelief in her eyes. She wants to trust him but with this pain, she’s scared to. It’s more than obvious she has never had any kind of talk with anyone about sex.

‘Please relax, my love. It will make it so much easier. Remember to trust me. Trust is the key in everything. Right now, I am not going to stop because if I do, you will never get to enjoy this. Or have those little princes and princesses you talked about earlier.’ 

Ella gives him her most pleading puppy dog eyes but, her husband is not giving in. She can feel him push inside her deeper and deeper. The pain isn’t excruciating but it’s painful enough to not want to feel it any longer and maybe even to get away. 

Kit holds Ella tight. He doesn’t look away from her eyes, even when they tend to want to shut every now and then. She feels herself stretch, she can’t explain the feeling. It hurts but there’s also something good there. 

‘You did it, my love. I’ve passed the part that hurts the most. You will feel a little pain still but it’ll get better now.’

She still doesn’t fully believe him and she knows he knows she doesn’t but this time she doesn’t say anything. She watches as her Kit still very carefully pushes further and further. He’s licking his lips but she doesn’t think he realises this. 

Kit moves out a little bit only to push himself back in. Her insides still hurt but just like Kit had promised, it’s not as bad anymore. 

‘I am going to speed it up a little now, my love. Keep your knees as close to your chest as you can.’

Kit helps her by grabbing her knees and pushing them where he wants them to be. His head is in her neck and she can hear him panting louder and louder. his movement inside her is going faster and faster and the faster he goes, the harder he pants. 

He lets go of her legs and looks at his new wife once more. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is open. He can see she’s still not out of pain but the good part is winning from the pain. 

‘Better now, isn’t it, my love?’ He whispers in her ear. ‘This is what I’ve been promising you all evening. This is what it’ll be like for the rest of our lives and I’ll only make it better and better. Next time I will keep you tied up and fuck you from behind.’

Tiny gasps escape Ella’s mouth. Her head thinks ‘faster, faster’ but her insides feel bruised and hope he doesn’t go ‘too fast, too fast’.

But it’s as if Kit heard what her mind thinks, he speeds up, grabbing her ass, lifting her up so he can go deeper.

‘Look at you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you as beautiful as you are now. Your face screams for more, your voice actually begs to go faster. This is our life now. i will teach you everything and you will still want more.

I cannot wait to spank you until your ass is red and your pussy dripping for more. I want to come deep inside you and lick every drop I just shot in there. Or watch as one of the maidens does that. I want to watch you fuck them with a strap-on. I want to watch you beg me to fuck you while your face is covered with my sperm. I want to fuck you so hard, you will not be able to sit for days. I want you to watch as someone else sucks me off. I want you to watch as I suck someone else off. I want to fuck you in every whole my cock fits in.'

Ella opens her eyes fast. She needs to look him in his eyes. ‘But what if i don’t like something? Will you still make me do it?'

That all depends on what it is. Just like right now, sometimes you think you might not like it beforehand but I can feel your cunt lips squeezing the come out of me, waiting for me to fill you up. If I feel you just fear the unknown, then yes, I will still make you _try_ it. But I will never truly make you do something against your will.

How’s the pain now, my love?’ Ella had not expected that question, why start about pain now when he’s talking about much more fun things. Or does he want her to be in pain? Is pain good? ’N-not so much anymore.’ Ella almost adds ‘I’m sorry’.

‘Good.’ Is all Kit says. He sits up, grabs her legs and spreads them as wide as he can. ‘Put your hands against the headboard and keep them there until I tell you to put them elsewhere.’

Kit roles his hips and Ella sighs. He does it again and Ella moans. Kit rocks his hips and Ella doesn’t know what to do with herself with lust. He thrusts inside her harder and harder. He lets go of her legs and grabs her hips. Ella can feel he’s holding back, probably because he’s scared he’ll hurt her. It does hurt a little still and his hard thrusts don’t make the pain less, on the contrary. But she kind of wants him to. She wants to feel that pain, she wants him to lose his restraints.

In the morning, Ella is surprised and a little scared about her thoughts. She needs to think about everything, find out where all of these weird feelings are coming from. She is the least violent person in the world yet she craved the pain he had caused by entering her that first time.

But no time to think about that now. Now she needs to hold on to the headboard if she doesn’t want to have a concussion before their fun is over. Ella can feel his balls slapping her behind and that might be the sexiest of everything that they are doing. 

‘Take one hand from the headboard, put it on your clit. Rub yourself until you feel you’re about to come again but don’t you dare come until I tell you.’

Ella has no idea what he wants her to do. But she does as she’s told. She puts her hand on herself and uncomfortably starts to rub. Well… uncomfortable until she understands why he wants her to touch herself.

The harder Kit thrusts deep inside her, the harder Ella rubs herself. That fire inside of her is building up again. Would that be what Kit means by ‘coming’? But why wouldn’t he want her to do that? That feeling is amazing!

‘Don’t you dare, my love. I can see it in your eyes. Don’t you dare come or there will be consequences. You wouldn’t want me to punish you on our wedding night, now do you?’

Ella slows down a little. What if his punishment is to stop what they are doing? She doesn’t want them to stop now when her body is feeling like this. She does however notice the same look in her husband’s eyes as she’s feeling herself. He is close too. 

‘Get ready, my love. I am going to shoot so deep inside you, you will be pregnant before I take my cock out. Keep rubbing but don’t you dare come yet. Not until I say you can. Remember that.’

Kit thrusts become frantic until he freezes. The look on his face is priceless. But it doesn’t last long. Before she knows it, his eyes are open and possession still clear in his eyes. He pulls out quickly and lowers his head until he’s level with her pussy. 

‘Stick your fingers in your pussy, my love. Move them like I have just done. Fuck yourself on your own fingers.’

It’s sloshy when Ella moves her fingers in and out of herself. Another thing she thought she’d never do yet she wants to do forever from now on. Ella fucks herself, using his come as a lubricant. Not that she would need it, her own juices almost match his. 

‘Touch your clit, finger yourself. Rub my come all over your clit.’

Her fingers go wild. She rubs herself as fast as she can, every few seconds she sticks her fingers inside herself, just so she can rub some more come on her fingers. By now she’s screaming, not caring if their staff can hear her. 

‘Put your fingers in your mouth. Taste my sperm, taste your own cunt juices.’

Ella is not sure she likes the taste… yet. But she sucks on her fingers as if she hasn’t been fed in days.

That’s when she feels something at her clit again. Her husband is licking her clit, lapping up all the juices that she so carefully rubbed everywhere. He fucks her pussy with his tongue, just like he had done earlier.

‘Come… now!’ He says between licks and she does. She comes so hard it’s blinding. She keeps coming as Kit keeps flicking her clit with his tongue, until she can’t take it anymore.

‘Please… please stop, it’s too much. Please…’

Kit moves up her body fast and kisses her and makes her taste their juices again. He dumps a whole dollop of it inside her mouth and makes her kiss him with it in their mouths. She feels his cock growing hard again. As if he gets off from this juice.

‘I forgive you this time for asking me to stop. Next time you will not be this lucky. You do not call the shots, my love. If I want to lick you until you pass out, then I will and you will take it.’

‘Yes sir.’ She answers. Too exhausted to say more.

‘You make me even harder when you call me sir. But it can wait… for now. Right now I am going to carry you to the bath tub. It should still be warm. Relax your muscles a bit, you will be sore in the morning, I’m afraid.’

‘Won’t you join me?’ Her eyes beg for what her mouth is asking him.

‘Not this time. I am going to clean the bed, change some sheets and then I’m coming back to get you.’

When Kit carries her back to the bed after her wonderful and relaxing bath, indeed the sheets are changed. Her husband has slipped into his night gear and all evidence of what happened earlier tonight is cleaned up. 

They make love once more before Ella falls asleep. Slow and sweet. The complete opposite of how they had started their night. Ella almost wishes he would turn rough on her again, almost. 

Afterwards she falls asleep in his arms. A smile on her tired face. She has a lot of thinking to do about why she had taken his orders so easily. And while she is doing all that thinking, she hopes her husband is going to order her around over and over and over again.


End file.
